


Recruiting Julius (Headcanon Ver.)

by AlpacaSoon



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes Drabbles [18]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: It's messy and angsty and Kiran is just so tired, but the family is finally reunited.





	Recruiting Julius (Headcanon Ver.)

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: Just of the sake of my fanfics, Lyn's horse is named Hanon.

“Kiran…” Julia ventured from her place atop Sigurd’s horse. “What am I doing here?”

“I actually… Don’t really know? Anna was rather cryptic in her instructions… Just said we needed you and to switch out Reinhardt with someone else. Ephraim, thanks for volunteering. Don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Probably still use Reinhardt.” The man chuckled. “Don’t worry, I’m not offended. It’ll be good to get some training too.”

“That’s right. Julia, I think you need the training too. You’ve been stuck in the castle all this time.”

 “I suppose… I don’t really like hurting others though.”

 “It’s a Grand Hero Battle, so all we got to do is send the Emblian soldiers running and knock out the commander. We’ll be taking home another friend with us today!”

 “A ‘friend,’ huh.” Sigurd muttered darkly, flashing back to a fiery mage.

 “Oh, Sigurd! Arvis isn’t _that_ bad!” Lyn called jokingly from her horse.

 “That’s what you say!”

 “U-Um, Lyn is r-right. My father is actually quite nice…” Julia whispered. Sigurd tensed as he remembered who exactly was sitting behind him on his horse.

 “My apologies, Julia. I didn’t consider…”

 “I-It’s okay! I know he did a lot of bad things…”

 “Heroes!” Kiran suddenly called out, standing on a hill up ahead. “I see the enemy!”

 “Oh, let’s scope him out them. Here you go, Julia.” Lyn dismounted then easily lifted Julia from Sigurd’s horse.

 “Thank you, Lyn. Let’s see… Who…” Julia stopped.

 The book of Naga dropped to the ground.

 Before Kiran could say anything, Julia tore down the hill, unarmed, screaming hysterically.

 “!?” Kiran couldn’t say anything, standing shock still at Julia’s sudden change in demeanor.

 “Kiran, what are you _doing!?_ We need to go after her!” Lyn yelled. “Hanon, let’s go!”

 “W-Wait! W-We don’t even know the enemy!”

 “There’s no time!” Sigurd charged down the hill after Julia and Lyn. “Let’s go! Figure it out on the way down!”

 “But—!”

 “Let’s go!” Ephraim quickly picked up Kiran and Julia’s tome, set them on his horse, then charged forward.

 

* * *

 

“Sir!” A soldier ran up to the commander of the Emblian army. “An enemy troop approaching!”

 “Oh?” A smile curved around the man’s mouth. “Let’s see who Death will take next…”

 “She’s a girl, sire. And… Seemingly unarmed. Rather loud though…”

 “An unarmed girl?”

 The commander walked forward to see a girl stumbling her way down the hill, crying out his name, familiar purple locks flying around her face…

 “BROTHER! JULIUS!” Julia screamed, gasping for breath. _“Julius!”_

 Before any of the soldiers could stop her, Julia ducked under their weapons and slammed into Julius, her arms embracing him as tight as she could. Julius did nothing, simply staring at his twin. The soldiers around him traded glances, some lowering their weapons as their commander did not give any orders.

 Julia, meanwhile, sobbed into her brother’s cloak. “Oh, g-gods! I th-thought that I would n-never s-see you again!” She clutched Julius even tighter. “I-I’m so sorry…”

 “Julia!” Hearing her named called, the mage immediately whirled around, arms spread out.

  _“Don’t hurt him!”_

 “What?” Lyn yanked on Hanon’s reins, bringing her horse to a halt right before the soldiers. “Julia, what are you doing? Get away from the enemy now!”

 “He’s not our enemy!” Julia pleaded. “Please! Julius is kind! Brother, please! Send these Emblians back and come to Askr with us!”

 "…J…”

 “Yes?”

 "Julia…” Julius murmured, slowly bringing his hand to touch his sister’s face, to ensure that she was real and there and _alive_. He opened his mouth again—to speak—but was cut off by a sneering soldier.

 “Seems like our commander hasn’t got the balls to fight against any of these Askrans! I say _we_ take control and kill all these petty soldiers! The girl first!”

 With a rallying cry, the Emblians roared their assent and readied their weapons… Towards Julia.

 The girl in question let out a terrified cry, hand reaching for her tome… _Oh no!_ Julia gasped. _I dropped it!_

 A lance coming down to pierce her heart… Lyn’s warning scream…

 " _Don’t you dare hurt her!”_ Julia gasped again as Julius suddenly grabbed her and drew her closer to him, tome laying open in his other hand and ending the foes around them.

 “J-Julius!”

  _“I will end you all here!”_

 “Woah…” Kiran gaped as Julius turned against Embla. “This has never happened before.”

 “Well, we can’t force all this work on him! Kiran, hold on! Yah!”

 “W-Wait, Ephraim—woah!”

 

* * *

 

Julius panted as he eyed the last ashes of the enemies be swept up by the wind. Julia, still pressed against him, suddenly felt trapped. Still panting, Julius turned his eyes towards his sister. Julia shook, remembering the look in his eyes.

 This was not her brother. This was Loptyr.

  _“You…”_ Julius raised his tome once again, but recoiled back with a scream of pain as an arrow caught him in the shoulder. Julia scrambled away.

 Lyn, meanwhile, stared down the mage from atop her horse. “I defeated your father, and I can and will defeat you if you give us a reason to.”

 “You… You all… I will—No!” Julius fell to the ground, clutching his head. “Julia… Get away!”

 “Julius!” Julia sobbed.

 “I can’t…! Ha…” Julius suddenly rose up again as the mad dragon took over his form. “Such brave words, Lady Lyndis… But do you really think you can defeat me? I am so much more than what this vessel’s father ever was!”

 “Julia.” Looking up, the mage saw Ephraim with her tome. “Take Naga. It’s up to you.”

 “What? But…”

 “You can do it, Julia!” Kiran chirped. “Don’t worry about… He should merely be knocked out, not… Y’know, die.”

 Trembling, Julia stepped forward.

 

_A flash of light, Julius’ choked cry as blood stained the magic around him… “S-Sister…”_

 

Julia recoiled. “I can’t!”

 “Julia.” Hyperventilating, the girl turned to look into Kiran’s eyes, who’d dismounted. “Listen to me. You can do it. Julius _won’t_ die. But we need to defeat him to break him from Embla’s contract… And potentially others. But _you can do it.”_ Kiran clasped Julia’s hands. “We believe in you.”

 Though still shaking, Julia nodded. Stepping forward again hesitantly, she forced herself to look into her brother’s eyes.

 “You… Julia…”

 “Please… I’m sorry, but…” Julia slowly raised her hand. “Oh, Naga, heed my call! Save my brother!”

 

* * *

 

“Well? How’d it go?” Anna said cheerfully, leaning forward on her desk.

 Kiran, sitting across from her, groaned and pressed their forehead into Anna’s desk. “You are a devil.”

 “Oh no, I think Julius is!”

 “Give me some warning!” Kiran flailed. “You know how panicked I was!? Julia ran down without any instructions, and there’s definitely no way we could’ve won that battle with Julius helping us out!”

 “Oh? He turned against Veronica?”

 Kiran shrugged. “I guess familial bonds were stronger against Embla… For a time being.”

 “Hm.” Anna traced a pattern on her desk. “How’d he holding up?”

 “Still hasn’t woken up. Julia’s watching over him, along with Lyn. Don’t want to leave her alone… Don’t know how he’ll act when he wakes up.”

 “What’re you hoping for?”

 “Someone like Lyon, obviously.” Kiran scrubbed their face with a hand. “Want him to play nice… Don’t need another Sigurd-and-Arvis situation with him and Reinhardt.”

 “Always the blue-haired lord against his mortal enemy…”

“Well, specifically speaking, it would be Seliph and Julius…”

 

* * *

 

“Oh please, Naga, hear my prayers…” Julia murmured, clasping her hands. Lyn looked on, shifting to get another look at the boy on the bed. With his eyes closed and armor off, he looked like a normal being… A normal boy ready to enjoy the sun with his family when he woke, not an angry dragon who devoured children and murdered hundreds. She glanced at Loptous on the bedside table. Perhaps if he didn’t touch that book again…

 “Hm…”

 “Julius?” Julia gasped as her brother stirred. Julius’ eyes slowly fluttered open, and Julia felt her heart soar when she noticed the color was a soft amber instead of blood red.

 “Ah… My head.” Julius winced. “You… Julia, is that you?”

 Julia could say nothing. She only nodded and let out a small sound of affirmation before ducking her head and sobbing.

 “Ah—Sister, what’s the matter?” Wincing, Julius slowly sat up. “I can’t… I can’t remember much.”

 “It’s okay.” Julia choked out. “I’m… Much the same. But it’ll be okay. Because you’re here… With me… Oh, Julius— _I’ve missed you!”_ Sobbing outright, Julia flung herself around her brother, who embraced her back.

 “Julia… Oh, I’m glad you’re here too.” Looking around, Julius slowly focused on his tome. “Ah… My tome.”

  _“No!”_ Lyn and Julia both yelled out. Lyn snatched the tome up and backed away from a very confused Julius.

 “What?”

 “Don’t touch that tome! Listen to me, brother! You must never!”

 “Okay?”

 "Julia sighed in relief, then glanced back at Lyn. “Um, Lyn...”

 “It’s okay. It shouldn’t affect me… But I’m going to go give this to Kiran anyway. I’ll send someone over. Well then, I’ll be leaving you.”

 After Lyn left, Julia turned back to her brother, who was staring at the door with a puzzled look. “I don’t know why, but my shoulder started aching when I saw that woman…”

 “Oh… Well…”

 

* * *

 

“Kiran! I bring you good news!”

 “Huh?” Kiran looked up from the map they were looking over with the Askr trio when Lyn burst into the room.

 “Well, first, you should probably hold onto this…” Lyn passed Julius’ tome to Kiran. “It gives me the chills…”

 “Wait, why’re you passing it to Kiran then?” Alfonse asked, confused.

 “I’ll be fine. I can’t use any sort of magic, remember?” Kiran slipped the book into one of their many large pockets, thanking whatever god allowed functional fashion to exist in Zenith. “I take it Julius is awake?”

 “Yes. And sane.”

 “Oh, thank Naga.” Kiran groaned and sank back into their chair. “That takes the stress off my shoulders.”

 “But that brings up something else.” Anna cut in. “What will happen if he uses that tome?”

 “...Oh.”

 “Yes. He’ll probably become possessed again whenever he touches that tome. And since Loptyr will be controlling him, there’s a possibility we’ll have to take the tome by force.”

 “Can’t he use another tome? We’ve got plenty of Fire tomes in storage, don’t we?”

 “You know he won’t be as powerful. And we need all the strength we can get to ultimately defeat Muspell and Embla.”

 “Argh!” Kiran groaned again, but this time in stress. “Can’t we have just one normal hero!? All the ones we’ve been getting lately are insane ones!”

 “You recently summoned Ryoma though. Doesn’t that count as ‘normal?’”

 “Sshh, Alfonse. Just let me stress for a bit.”

 Lyn coughed gently. “Well, you might want to check on Julius now that he’s awake.”

 “Oh, alright. By the way… Would you be so kind to gather some heroes for me?”

 

* * *

 

“Hello…?” Kiran hesitantly poked their head through the door of the infirmary. “Julia?”

“Kiran! Come in!” Julia called cheerfully from Julius’ bedside. Kiran quickly walked over.

 “Greetings, Julius.  We haven’t quite met formally yet. My name’s Kiran. I’m the tactician of the army here.”

 “It’s nice to meet you, Kiran.” Julius said. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve been Julia’s guardian for these past few months?”

 “Well, I suppose you can put it that way. So, how’re you holding up?”

 “Well… There’s nothing out of the ordinary, if that’s what you mean. Well, other than I can’t remember much…”

 “Oh dear, another amnesiac…”

 “What was that?”

 “Oh, nothing! Tell me, Julius… What’s the last thing you remember?”

 Julius furrowed his brow in thought. “I think… I was with Ishtar…”

 “Anything before that?”

 “Not much… Just… A banquet?”

 “Nothing… Dark?”

 Julius suddenly winced. “Apologies. It hurts to try and… And remember what…”

 “Don’t worry about it.” Kiran reached out to softly touch Julius’ hand. “Don’t force yourself. It’s quite alright. Don’t worry, we’ll help you.”

 “That’s right, brother! Kiran and everyone else helped me. Our family… We’ll all be back together again soon.”

 “All?”

 “That’s right! Mother—“ Julia stopped as the infirmary door slowly opened. Hesitantly, a purple-haired figure stepped inside.

 “…Mother?” Julius whispered, focusing on Deirdre. The woman stood in the doorway, clutching her hands to her chest, a trace of uncertainty in her eyes. Julius’ eyes roamed her figure, taking in her glowing skin, her pristine clothes, so unlike—

 

_—blood dripping from white skin, a body lying so still among the white and red flowers—_

 

—unlike… What? Julius’ mind grappled for a specific memory for a few moments before it slid out of his reach, but he refocused on Deirdre quickly. “Mother… It is really you!”

 “Julius…?”

 Hearing her voice, Julius felt his heart lift, and he hurriedly stood up to rush over… Only to fall over on his face.

 Deidre gasped, Kiran winced, and Julia knelt down hurriedly. “Brother!”

 “I’m okay—Fine, fine, Julia. I need—I want—Mother!” Stumbling to his feet, Julius staggered over to where Deirdre stood. “Mother! You’re—You’re alive!”

 “Oh, my dear son.” Deirdre murmured lovingly, gently stabilizing Julius. “Of course I’m alive… Oh, look how you’ve grown!” She gently brushed the red locks of hair away from his eyes. “Look at you… My baby, all grown up.”

 Julius felt a sob building in his throat. “I’m… I think… I’m still your baby. Isn’t that what you’ve always told me? That Julia and I will never grow old enough for you to _not_ take care of us?”

 Deirdre laughed. “Yes. My dearest children.”

 The infirmary door opened again, and Deirdre and Julius shuffled to the side to see who it was.

 One hand holding the door open, Arvis froze in shock as he stared at his son and and former wife.

  _“Father!”_ Wobbling from Deirdre’s arms, Julius flung himself into Arvis’ embrace. “You’re here too!”

 Still frozen, Arvis slowly looked down at his armful of happy-and-innocent-child. “Julius… Is this really you?”

 “Of course!” Julius looked up, a pout forming on his face. “Can’t you recognize me?”

 “It’s just—you look so—“

 “Ahem!” Kiran suddenly coughed loudly, breaking off Arvis. “Sorry, had something in my throat. Didn’t want to mess up this _happy_ moment.” They glared daggers at Arvis, who thankfully understood the message.

 “I’m sorry, Julius. It’s just that… I’m always so constantly amazed by how much you’ve grown.”

 “I’m honestly a little surprised too. I don’t quite remember becoming this tall.”

 “Well, we have all the time in the world now to help you get used to it. Come here…” Deirdre slowly led her son back to his bed, and Kiran quietly crept out. Well, that was one more happy family put back together.

 

* * *

 

“We’re training today?” Julius looked around the training range with interest. “Your facilities are quite wonderful… I can’t wait to make good use of them!”

 “Er, yeah. Um, so…”

 “Oh, that’s my tome! Thank you!” Without waiting for Kiran’s approval, Julius quickly swept up Loptous from Kiran’s arms.

 The moment he did, Kiran knew they’d made a grave mistake.

 A change overcame the boy. The brand of Loptyr darkened on his forehead, and he closed his eyes. When they opened again, his eyes had darkened to a bloody red.

  _“Ah, this is so much better.”_ Julius’ voice was serpentine. _“I really must thank you, Summoner. To think that you would so readily give me my tome… I do hope you know you won’t be getting it back.”_

 Without even thinking, Kiran kicked Julius in the shin. With a short yelp of pain, the boy dropped Loptous. Grabbing it, Kiran quickly scrambled away. Julius looked up, blinking watery amber eyes.

 “Kiran? Why does my leg hurt so much.”

 “Um… Well, about that.”

 

* * *

 

After making up a lie about a bug on his leg and a defect in his tome, Kiran quickly took Julius back to his room and hurried to find Anna.

 “Crisis!” They yelled, bursting into Anna’s office. The commander yelped, her tower of coins crashing across her desk.

  _“Kiran!”_

 “Crisis!” Kiran yelled again, slamming Julius’ tome on top of the coins, scattering them more. “Julius gets possessed whenever he wields the tome!”

 “What? Are you kidding?”

 “Would I ever joke about this!? Anna, what do we do?”

 Anna sighed, leaning back and rubbing the bridge of her nose. “Well, if you really want to, we can just train him with a blade tome probably and he’ll be fine. But for him to really reach his full potential, we want him to use his original tome. I mean, no one else can wield it, right?”

 “But what about his family?”

 “Kiran, you’ve been with us long enough to know that we have to make sacrifices. Okay, here’s what we’ll do. Julius agreed to join the Order of Heroes, right?”

 “Right.”

 “Then Loptyr, using Julius’ body as a vessel, is under your command as well. Whenever we put Julius on the battlefield, just give him his tome and command Loptyr. When the battle’s over, get the tome back and hope everything goes well from there.”

 “Hrm…”

 “Now, get out. I’ve got coins—I mean, documents—to count. Now, get out and do some training!”

 

* * *

 

“Tome.” Kiran said the moment Julius arrived back from the battle. He sneered.

 “Do you truly think you can get this tome back? You trick from last time won’t work again.”

 “Ike!” Kiran yelled. “I need you over here!”

 “Are you—Can you really do nothing with your own power, Summoner?”

 “Do you _want_ me to kick you again?”

 “You fool—!” Julius stopped short as Ike picked him up by the back of his collar. In that moment of distraction, Kiran quickly swiped Loptous back.

 Julius blinked. “Oh, hello Ike! Ah, did I get taller again?”

 Kiran sighed. “I really want some normal heroes again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't feel like this is as good as my other fics (but are the others even good anyway? Lololol)
> 
> Meh.
> 
> Julius is honestly quite an interesting character. First, his battle animation... Yeah. And we don't actually know a lot about his original personality before he was possessed, so I'm characterizing him as an innocent manchild that did not deserve what happened to him. As you can see, this is only the headcanon version. FEH Julius is actually quite bloodthirsty and sadistic with some... Hn, personality jumps here and there. 
> 
> I just wanted a happy family. But they're finally all here in FEH!
> 
> I think I'm going to take a break from featuring Genealogy characters now though... Only so much you can write about them ^^;;;. Although Bridal Ninian has come out... Expect something about that!
> 
> As always, if you liked it, don't be afraid to leave kudos/comments! And constructive criticism is always appreciated!


End file.
